ΩChampions of OlympusΩ
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter was trapped inside the Lair of the Lotus Eaters for twelve years. Now he finds out he's actually a Half-Blood Demigod who is the Son of Zeus, Heir to Poseidon and the Herald of Hades. He will make powerful friends and encounter dangerous enemies. How will evil handle a powerful Demigod who very little weaknesses. DemiGod Strong HP - HP/Clarisse. PJ/AC. Please Review
1. The Lightning Thief

**Champions of Olympus**

Author Notes: Harry Potter is a descendent of Poseidon and the actually child of Zeus. He's also the Herald of Hades for possessing and mastering the Deathly Hallows. For his eighteenth birthday he heads to Las Vegas prior Ron's request only he stays in there for nearly ten years.

**Chapter 1: The Lightning Thief**

Harry was celebrating his victory over Voldemort at Las Vegas at a Casino called Lotus when he was offered another Lotus Flower.

"No Harry, do not eat the flower." A voice said in his head. Harry stops and sets the flower down. He looks around and sees that almost everyone was in a trance. It wasn't the Imperio curse but something else. Almost like a drug.

Harry moves through the crowd trying to the exit. It was then he notices another group of teens, three of them to be exact, creating a commotion.

"Follow them." The voice says. Harry didn't know why but he did as the voice said.

"Car, car." The guy who looks like a half goat said as they got in it. Harry immediately got in the back with a young girl his age.

They burst out of the casino inside of a nice Maserati 4200 GT.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"Guys look, tomorrows the twenty first." Goat-Boy said.

It was then Harry notices the date. June 21st 2010.

"It can't be, today's the fifteenth." The guy said in the passenger seat.

"No we were in there for five days." The girl said.

'_That means I was stuck in there for twelve years. Where are Ron and Hermione?'_

"It felt like hours." The boy said.

"That was the lair of the Lotus Eaters. They've been luring people into their trap since ancient days. You get caught in a trance with the lotus flower that drugs your systems and time moves much faster on the outside. It also allows you to never age as long as you eat the lotus flower." The girl says.

This girl reminded him so much of Hermione.

"Then that means tomorrow the solstices. Our deadline is tomorrow at midnight." The boy said.

"Okay look we got to move, we too Perce?"

The boy known as Perce open up a piece of parchment and words began to appear on the edge of it.

"It's in Hollywood."

"Okay, I can get us there if four hours, maybe three depending on the traffic."

"Guys I think you're forgetting something, what do we do about him?" The girl said pointing at Harry.

"I'm coming with you." Harry said clearly.

"You can't come, it's forbidden." The girl said.

"How were you able to break free of the Lotus hold on you?" The boy asks turning towards Harry for the first time.

"A voice told me." Harry replies in a hesitant voice.

"A voice?"

"Like someone was speaking to me in my mind. It told me to follow you and I did."

The boy and girl shared looks like they knew what it meant. Goat-Boy on the other hand didn't understand.

"Like who would believe that." He said in a fake laugh.

"Grover, he's a demigod." The girl said.

"What?" The one known as Grover replies in surprise.

"Our parents talk to us in our heads when they give us advice and warnings." Percy said as he looks back out the window.

"Which parent is yours?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know." Harry answers truthfully.

"Guys, we got to move."

* * *

**Hollywood**

Harry got the full story about how the Greek Gods and Goddesses were alive and real. However war was about to break out between Zeus and Poseidon after Zeus's master bolt was stolen. Harry didn't tell them about the magical world. Not yet, he was still trying to grasp the fact that gods existed.

"Okay, here it is." Percy said after they got out the car and walk up the Hollywood billiard.

Harry then notices a barrier surrounding a hole between the H.

"Woe to all depraved souls." Percy said.

As if he said a password, the barrier drops revealing the hole in the ground.

"Let's go." Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Lumos." Harry said as light appeared on the tip of his wand. The three followed him and enters slowly.

Inside was damp full of skeletons and candles. A place mark for death. Before the four of them could move forward, the hole collapse behind them leaving them trap.

"No turning back now."

They walk forward some time before coming upon a black river with a boatman.

"Who's the creepy guy in the boat?" Grover asks.

"I don't know, let's find out." Percy said as he pulls out a pen and clicks it. Soon a sword appears in his hand.

The boatman looks at hem with a gauntly look.

"Who are you?"

"We need to see Hades." Percy said.

"The liing are not permitted here. Die, and then come back."

"Okay, we won't die and come back but… you know what, I think I know what he wants." Grover said.

"What?"

"You got to pay the ferryman." He said as if it was simple.

Grover handed some bills of hundred American dollars, but the ferryman merely burn it without interest.

"That was a hundred and seventy dollars." Grover said in disbelief.

"Wait, the drachma." Percy said as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out some gold coins. The ferryman reaches over and accepts the drachma.

The four of them climbs into the boat, soon taking off into the heart of the underworld.

"Welcome to the Underworld." The ferryman said.

"What is all of this?" Percy asks though Harry felt as if he didn't want to know.

"Scraps of human misery. Lost hopes and dreams. Wishes that never came true. All lives end in suffering and tragedy." The ferryman said as he pulled up towards Hades castle.

"This is as far as I can go." The ferryman said as the four of them got off the boat.

They enter the castle, Harry with his wand at the ready, and Percy with a sword and shield.

"Guys do you hear that?" Annabeth asks.

"Hear what?" Grover asks.

Two large very strange animals appeared growling and snarling at the four of them.

"Annie stab that thing." Grover shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asks as they all took a defensive stance.

"Back." A young woman said coming towards them and waving her hands causing the animals to back away the way they came.

"What were those things?" Percy asks the woman.

"Hell hounds." She answers.

"Yeah, well maybe you should think about feeding them." Grover said.

"They sensed the presence of another animal." She replies.

"Oh great they can smell goat." Grover mumbles in disbelief.

"Hmm, a Satyr. I haven't had a Satyr… visit before." She replies moving very seductively towards Grover.

"Persephone! What could be possibly taking so long? Don't ignore me!" A voice called out down the hall.

"Or what! What will you do? I'm already in hell." Persephone said in a grumbling tone of voice as she shouts back.

Walking down the hall, Harry and Percy put away their weapons. She enters a large chamber where she holds her hands telling them silently to wait.

"We have visitors." She replies to the man in the chair.

The man gets up and Harry immediately felt something calling towards that man.

"Nephews, niece." He said as he gets up and stretches his arms up. "Welcome to my home." Hades replies. "You both have your father's looks. Always been the lucky side of the family." Hades replies.

"Lord Hades, we come to you to ask for your assistance." Harry said putting his wand away.

"Awe, so you're the one. My Herald." Hades said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"You are my Herald. You are after all, the wielder of the Master of Death are you not?"

Harry said nothing but held onto the Elder Wand which gave another pulse in his hands.

"Now then, where is the lightning bolt?" Hades demands.

"That's why we've come Lord Hades. We believe someone is using Percy to start a war. We need you to help us convince Zeus not to start a war over this. But rather have us look for the master bolt instead of accusing others." Harry said.

"You know for once, I'm on the same page as you nephew. I do not want this war any more than you do. However I do want the master bolt so I could challenge my brothers" Hades says. "You're all very brave to come here. Now walk with me." Hades replies as he walks towards the fire.

"I can see the look of disgust in all of your eyes, but this existence was not mine for the choosing. I was banished here by both of your fathers; Zeus and Poseidon. I am the damned King of Hell. My only option for leaving this cursed place is to defeat my brothers and seize control of Olympus. Of course, I'll need the bolt."

"I don't have it." Percy said.

"We came because we thought you could help us persuade Zeus into stopping this war and help us find the Bolt." Annabeth said.

"Hades, I know who the thief is. Can you take us to Olympus and be there to present the thief. Earning Zeus gratitude."

"Sorry, not good enough." Hades replies as he waves his hand. A woman appears next to them from dust and ashes.

"Mom." Percy said as he rushes to his mother. Dropping his pen and shield at the same time as he embraces her.

Hades went to the shield and examines it carefully. It was as if he was seeing something.

"You are such a liar nephew." Hades replies picking up the shield. Only the shield didn't come up but a strange blue light that was crackling madly.

"The Master Bolt." The woman replies.

"I don't know how that got in there, it's not even my shield." Percy said trying to explain things.

"No, Luke stole it. Luke rigged and used us." Annabeth said as she joined Percy ready to fight.

"I think we are done here. Feed them to the souls." Hades said as Persephone opens the fire pit. Harry joins there side and pulls out his wand ready to fight Hades.

"Summon the hounds."

"Hold on, we had a deal. You got the bolt so let us go." Percy said.

"You don't understand the saying do you, never try to outwit the devil." Harry replied.

"Ella tho!" Persephone said.

"Wait." Percy said.

"I am going to be King of the Gods." Hades replies and Persephone kisses him in joy. Before Hades knew it Persephone grabs the master bolt and takes it for herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Persephone. Give it back." Hades replies laughing at his wife. But Persephone shoots lightning at him causing him to fly across the room and land on the ground unconscious.

Persephone jumps up in joy as if she just did something wonderful. She turns to the five who were trying their hardest to avoid the hellhounds and the souls from tearing them apart. She called off the hounds and the firepit closed off once again.

"Why did you help us?"

"Because he's cruel and abusive! He wouldn't make a good God King. The only thing I look forward to is my time away from this hellhole. A war between the Gods would put an end to that. Then I would end up being alone, with him." Persephone said handing the master bolt to Percy. "Give this to my father; end the war before it's too late. You may take your mother."

Percy took out four pearls and looks at the group of five.

"Only four I see. Each pearl only transport a single person. One of you will have to stay." Persephone said as she walks away to pick up her husband.

"All right, I'll stay you four go." Percy said.

"What? No!" His mother said.

"I should stay, I feel it's my time and I am the Herald of Death. It makes better sense if I stayed." Harry said.

"No, I've achieved my quest, I'll be staying here." Percy replies.

"Guys, I'm the one who has to stay. It's my duty, because I'm supposed to be the protector." Grover said.

"Grover you don't have too." Percy replied.

"Look man I don't want to hear it just go. Stop the war before it's too late. This is my duty." Grover said.

"I'll take good care of him." Persephone said as she appears next to him.

"Now each of you must go! Each of you step on the pearl and concentrate on where you want to go." Grover said.

"Olympus." Percy said and all four of them step on the pearl and disappeared.

* * *

"Where did we just appear?" Harry asks.

"Look up there!" Annabeth said as they look up. "Zeus and Poseidon are preparing for battle."

"No, this isn't the right place, this isn't Olympus! This is the Empire State Building!"

"We are at the entrance to Olympus. Come on." Annabeth said as she goes to a door.

"We've got ten minutes to midnight."

"Percy Jackson." A voice called out and they all look to see a boy flying towards the with winged shoes.

"Well you weren't supposed to leave the underworld alive." The boy said. "I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus. I'm the lightning thief." The boy said.

"Why did you do it Luke?" Percy demanded.

"When Hades appeared at camp and offered you your mother for the bolt it hit me. I knew that was the perfect place for you to walk into and never come out again. It was also the perfect opportunity to get the bolt to Hades." Luke said.

"Why would you do that?" Annabeth demanded.

"To bring Olympus crumbling down." Luke said before charging in and fighting with a sword in midair. Harry brought out his wand but receive a kick to the chest causing him to fall backwards. After a brief skirmish with Annabeth and Percy Luke fell back with the Master Bolt in his hands.

"Luke! Why do you want a war between the gods?" Percy asks. Harry got up and picked up the Elder Wand.

"Control." Luke simply answered. "They've been in power for far too long. I say it's time our generation to take over. For us too rule as Kings among men. Remold the world in our imagined. A world of new heroes."

"You're no hero." Percy said. This made Luke angry and he points the thunderbolt at the group and fires lighting at them. Harry summons a shield blocking the attack from them.

Harry then jumps up and starts tackling Luke for the bolt. Luke was surprise by this and soon lost the bolt.

"I don't know who you are, but you clearly are a demigod of great power. I cannot let you go." Luke said.

Harry backs away and fires hexes and jinxes at Luke who was surprise to see this kind of attack.

"Luke." Percy said out loud as he swings his sword knocking the thunderbolt from Luke's hand. Harry fired the blasting hex hitting Luke in the chest.

Harry and Percy moved through the air with the lightning bolt in hands. Before Percy could make it back to the Emperor State Building Luke appeared and grabbed the lightning bolt. Luke sped away before cutting the wing off Percy's left show. This caused Percy to descend at a rapid pace. Harry grabs Percy and slows the descended down enough for both of them to land on a nearby roof. Harry was then hit from a bolt of lightning that caused him to fall down in pain.

"The Son of Poseidon, maybe there were wrong." Luke said. Percy closed his eyes and put his right hand in front of him. As if answering a silent prayer, water erupted from the water towers and came to Percy.

Just as Luke strikes with lightning, Percy shoved both hands forward and the water came crashing down onto Luke. The thunderbolt fell away from Luke's grasp and he got up coughing for air.

"You mess with the wrong Demigods Luke." Harry said getting up. Whipping his wand back he cast a silent nonverbal spell at Luke. As if pulled by an invisible chain, Luke flew off the rooftop before he went landing in the bay.

"Let's go Percy." Harry said grabbing the thunderbolt.

The four of them got in the magical elevator that had a large Ω in the middle of it. They went up and looked at the amazement of Mount Olympus.

"Mom." Percy said.

"Percy I can't get through. You've got to go, don't worry about me. Just go." She says.

"Let's go, we got a war to stop." Harry said as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

The moment they got inside, they could hear Olympians arguing about who was at fault. Silence then came as Zeus's voice could be heard as he called for order.

"Wait." Percy shouted as he ran inside with the Master Bolt. "Whoa." Percy said and Harry had to agree with him. Inside were twelve beings all being than even giants.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and I think you might be looking for this!" Percy said holding the Master Bolt above his head. Zeus steps forward and approaches the trio.

"Give me the bolt lightning thief." Zeus commands. Percy throws it at Zeus who easily catches it. "You're wise to betray your father."

"Look I didn't steal it; and I have no connection to Poseidon." Percy declared.

"But tell me, if you didn't steal it, then who did?"

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." All the gods turn to look at Hermes who thought he was going to be sick. "You see Luke was angry, he was angry at all of you. He wanted you all to destroy yourselves because you have ignore him and others like him for too long." Harry said. "However, I do not think Luke was working alone. There may have been another hand involved in this." Harry added.

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Hecate, she can explain. I used a magical art called Legilimency on Luke. Though without magic call it mind reading."

"We are familiar with the art. Go on."

"Inside Luke's mind was another. This was sinister and foul. Worse than Hades and it wasn't easy to get a read on Hade's mind."

Poseidon and Zeus immediately began talking in Ancient Greek or in a language older than that. The only thing that Harry caught was 'Father'.

"You have done well to bring this to our attention."

"Brother please allow me."

"I think it is time for those whose children took part in this quest should be reward by having five minutes with their children. Let there be peace." Zeus said and the gods nod their heads and left. Leaving only Zeus, Poseidon and a young woman barely older than Annabeth remain behind.

Zeus walked towards Harry and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Zeus's presence.

"Son, I've wanted to speak with you for so long." Zeus said.

"How are you my father? All my life I thought…"

"He is also your father. You see I loved your mother; however she did not love me in return. So I took advantage over the fact your other father couldn't produce an heir. So I approach them with an offer. I would possess your father and allow your mother to have a child. They agreed. Your mother agreed to send you to camp when you turn seventeen. However something went wrong and I feared for your safety. So I lured you to the Lair of the Lotus Eaters to keep you safe. There were those who wish to take advantage of your fame for their own advantage."

"Why were you never there for me?" Harry demanded.

"I made a decree to never interfere with the lives of our mortal children. I regretted that when I saw how you were being treated." Zeus admitted.

"So why now?"

"When my bolt was stolen I felt it was best for you to become my eye on Percy Jackson, who I… wrongly accused. I admit that was my error. I truly wish the best for you, even if my actions don't show it."

"We've all made some mistakes. I'm not sure I can forgive you." Harry said. "Then again, I may be willing to forgive you if you do me a favor."

"What is it son?"

"We manage to escape the underworld thanks to a noble sacrifice to Percy's Satyr Grover."

"I'll have him return at once." Zeus promise.

Harry turns and leaves, knowing that he had something to look forward to. Now he walk with Percy and Annabeth towards a place they talk about; Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry Potter makes his entrance to Camp Half-Blood in the next chapter. How will some of the campers react to the son of Zeus at camp?

**Please Review**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Champions of Olympus**

Author Notes: This is a Harry and Clarisse fanfic. I'm not going to waste everyone time with just the training, So I'm jumping straight ahead to Sea of Monsters. I have not abandoned Spellbound and Unleashed. I'm just stuck and having trouble what to write in them.

**Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood**

Harry walks through the gates of Camp Half-Blood and could see at least a hundred kids all around his age training in armor that look a lot like ancient Greek. However, he was able to read and understand what it meant.

Passing through the barrier, Harry was surprise to see forest remain. He was excepting to see something like an ancient Greek city-state.

Harry turns back and sees Percy talking with his mother before he gives her a hug and leaves.

"Ready?" Harry asks.

"Yeah." Percy replies as the two of them walks forward and enters the camp.

"Good job Percy." Several campers said as they clap their hands on Percy's back.

"Percy Jackson. You disobeyed my orders, you left the camp." A centaur said as he approach them.

"Yeah about that…" Percy said nervously.

"Which is why, your one of my favorite students. You can receive all the training in the world, but ultimately, you have to trust your instincts. Grace under pressure as they would say." He said with a smile. "All right, time to train; go suit up. You might be a big shot on Olympus but down here you're still one of my students."

Percy lefts leaving Harry there with the Centaur.

"Harry Potter. We finally meet. I am Chiron, the Camp Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood."

"You were once my history teacher back at my elementary school." Harry replied as he recognizes Chiron.

"Yes, forgive me from keeping myself a secret from you. However there were laws in place that not even Zeus could break."

"Why? I mean if he was the King of the Gods, couldn't he make exceptions?"

"He could. But then he would face another god revolt. The Gods do care and love their children even if they don't show it. However they are ruled by their duties. They do not possess a mortal's sense of reasonability. This makes them both superior, yet fragile. That's why Zeus gave all Demigods a place to call home. Follow me." Chiron said.

They walked through the many campers who were doing obstacles courses or sword fighting. Some were even shooting arrows at dummy's.

They finally reach a cabin on top of a small hill.

"What is this place?"

"This is your home. Your father, Zeus built for you when you are ready." Chiron said as Harry walks inside. There were telescopes, a bed, chest, chairs, books, and a set of armor.

"This is all mine?"

"All yours."

"Why wasn't I brought here sooner?"

"After your victory over the Dark Lord, your father feared you would manipulated by others. You have a very kind heart and you've proven yourself more to be a leader than most Demigods. So your fathered disguised himself as your friend and lured you to the Lair of the Lotus Eaters. To the magical world, they believe you are merely travelling the world to get some alone time. However Zeus knew he couldn't keep you there forever. When Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen, and Percy happen to stumble across the Lotus Casino, Zeus awake you from your trance and tried to keep an eye on Percy. While he was wrong, he will make it up to him later on."

"I don't like being used." Harry replied.

"It wasn't in our interest to us you, but you must understand the situation. Your father Zeus's thunderbolt is the most powerful weapon to ever be created. In the wrong hands, it could cause devastation of unimaginable scale."  
"Why wasn't I told the truth?" Harry asks.

"It was for your own safety. There are demi-titans out there lurking in the shadows of the world who would do nothing but destroy you. As much as Zeus and I wanted to remove you from your aunt and uncles home, we knew you would be hidden from all creatures that sought to harm you." Chiron said.

Harry picks up a model thunderbolt and looks at it.

"It's exceedingly rare for a child to be born from one of the big three. You've already proven to be very powerful, and you'll only become more powerful. This is why to some, you are a threat."

"Who am I threatening?" Harry asks.

"Zeus's eldest brother; Hades."

"Hades called me the Herald of Death because I have master all three Deathly Hollows." Harry replies.

Chiron looks shock at this.

"Then this makes you even more powerful. Hades may not like it, but he will respect your authority with those objects until you die. However that won't stop him from trying to reclaim his lost possessions. Since you have already began to become so powerful, other Gods and Goddess may see you as a threat to their rule. Inside this camp you will be safe, this is sacred ground where not even the Gods can harm you. But outside the barrier, the rules have changed. You will be free sport and I tell you this, you are no match for a God or even a Titan."

"Titan's, so they are still around."

"Oh yes, they are the gravest threat and they always kill half-bloods who they feel is a grave threat to their existence. It is why you were hidden the first chance Zeus got. You may understand magic to sense but you lack the proper means to a fight. So for now, you will train. I have prepared Annabeth to help you train and prepare you."

Harry nodded and went to put on his armor. To his surprise, the armor was lighter than it appeared to be.

"Come Harry; it is almost time for capture the flag."

"Theseus."

"Pardon?"

"My name from now on is Theseus Black." Harry said. He had given it some thought. Harry Potter was a magical child. If he was a demigod, then he should have a proper demigod name.

"Very well Theseus. Let us go."

Harry, or Theseus now, walked along side.

"Here drink this,"

"What is it?"

"Nector, it should restore your eyesight so you won't have to wear glasses." Chiron replied handing Theseus a goblet.

Harry drinks it and to his surprise, it tasted even better than pumpkin juice. True to Chiron's word, Harry found that his glasses were now blurry. Taking them off, he could see better than when he had his glasses on.

"Gather around, it's time for capture the flag." Chiron called.

Everyone gathered around Chiron who leans on his staff.

"This is Theseus Black, son of Zeus." Whispers broke out as everyone began talking about the arrival of another child of the big three gods. "He will need a team to help him."

"We got him." Annabeth said as she hands Theseus a Hoplite with red hair on it.

"You all know the rules, basic standard capture the flag rules apply. Good luck to you all."

"Just stick close to me and don't get killed."

"Wait what?" Theseus said to Annabeth as they moved away.

"We got thirty minutes before the game begins so we'll do this quick. I'll teach you some of the basics.

Harry grabs his sword and blocks the first blow.

"Watch where you step; keep your left foot forward if you're right handed. Keep yourself at a center of balance at all times." Annabeth said as the red team gathered around to watch. Harry mimics her and quickly finds himself at relax. "Your motions should be fluid. The weapon is a part of you, and you are of it; like a sting on a wasp." Annabeth replies as she attacks. Harry moves around her but keeps his sword up. "Stay focused, never lose sight. Know what's around you at all times and keep your balance at all times. If you don't..." Annabeth says as she attacks before tripping Theseus causing him to fall down. "You will fall a die."

A horn blew in the distance causing Annabeth to stop her lecture. Theseus picks himself up.

"Five minutes everyone let's get ready." Annabeth shouted and everyone put their helmets on.

"Ready, and now."

The Red team charged forward with Harry in the middle. Before Harry knew it, he was in the midst of a battle and enjoying every part of it.

"Hey Theseus, we're having a party later want to join us?" Some Nymphs asks at the celebration over Red Teams Victory.

"Beat it nymphs." A girl said as she shoved her way forward.

"You think you're a hero?"

"I feel more like a mutant." Theseus said as he poured himself some nectar.

"You got the most points today you know and Chiron thinks very highly of you."

Harry turns to look at the girl who was giving him a dirty look.

"That bugs you doesn't it." Theseus says.

"I don't know whether I should like you for getting our team the victory. Or hate you that you are better than what I expected."

Theseus finally understood what he meant by him being a threat. Some children take pride in being their parents child. However as Theseus was a child of a very important god. It was like he was stealing the spot like all over again.

"Well, I'm here to improve on myself. Nothing more, nothing less." Theseus replies.

The girl walks off clearly upset and angry. Theseus shakes his head and sits down.

"Clarisse giving you a hard time?" Annabeth asks as she sits down next to Harry.

"More like she hates me." Theseus replies.

"She's like that. I don't think she's got any real friends."

Theseus said nothing but leans back and enters the deep thought. It was clear some Demigods would not approve of him because of who is father is.

Theseus smiled realizing things could be getting interesting real fast.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Theseus is back!" Someone shouted during the mess hall after Clarrise won the obstacle course again. A large crowd started to gather where a figure with should length black hair, and dark emerald eyes appeared from the gate holding his prize. Heracles Bow.

"You're back." Percy said.

"Yeah I got Heracles Bow." Theseus said as he handed the bow to Chiron.

"That makes twenty quest complete for you. That's more than anyone has done in five years. This qualifies you to be Camp Leader." Annabeth said with proud.

"Not sure if I want to be Camp Leader. Still haven't found myself." Theseus said.

"Theo Blake."

"Theseus Black."

"Whatever, come with me."

Theseus sighs and follows Mr. D who unfortunately disliked Theseus the moment they met. According to Chiron, Mr. D disliked all Heroes.

"Listen you got he bow?"

"Would you expect anything less from me?"

"Excellent, now I got a very important task for you. A very taxing job. Where did you go?" Mr. D said as he looks around but Theseus was nowhere to be seen. Giving a heavy sigh and knowing he disappeared once again. "Perry Johnson."

* * *

"So why did you get summon to the Big House?" Grover asks walking up to his best friend.

"I don't know."

"Did you do something wrong when you cleaned the coliseum."

"No I swept everything even vacuum."

"It's not good to get summon." Grover said.

"I'm sure it's fine." Annabeth said.

"You don't get summon to the Big House without a major league screw-up."

"I didn't do anything." Percy said.

"Don't let him get into your head okay Percy." Annabeth said. Though she was feeling nervous about it as well.

"So its okay if I get your cabin when you get kicked out?"

"Seriously don't worry, it's just Mr. D. I mean if Chiron had summoned you, then…" Annabeth stops short at the gate of the big house when she notices Chiron was waiting for Percy. "Oh, you are so massively screwed."

"What ever is you think I did, I didn't." Percy said as he walks up to Chiron.

"You didn't do anything Percy." Chiron said in reassurance.

"Exactly."

"As you know, you are believed to be Poseidon's only heir." Chiron said slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Percy said stepping up towards Chiron.

"So, it would seem that belief has been held in error."

"Hold on you're saying that Percy has a brother?" Grover asks.

"Or a sister."

Chiron nods unable to find any words to correct them.

"Holy Styx, another Poseidon Half-Blood. Doesn't that technically make that three?"

"Not exactly. Technically Tyson is not a half-blood. Half-bloods are half human, hence the name."

"If this new kid is not half-human, then what other half is he?" Percy asks.

"Nymph. Sea Nymph to be exact. When you cross a deity with a nymph you get…"

A boy walks up to them with Mr. D.

"Hi Brother." He said. They couldn't help but stare back into his 'Eye'.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Harry Potters name is now Theseus Black. Theseus in case some of you don't know, was a legendary Greek figure from Athena's who was sent to Crete and defeated the Minotaur. Harry chosed this name because of what he accomplished. How an unexpected hero emerge from the darkness. Black as you know, is to honor the only parent he ever knew, Sirus Black and to honor his legacy.

**Please Review: The More the Better I update**


	3. Luke's Return

**Champions of Olympus**

**Author Notes: **I gave Harry a Greek name because he is living as a Greek now. I will have Harry Return to the Magical World, but it won't be until awhile.

Harry Potter – known to those in the DemiGod Camp as Theseus Black (Theseus from Ancient Greek was the Son of Poseidon. Just like Perseus was the Son of Zeus. So he and Percy Jackson got their names reverse base off their fathers.) Theseus is the Son of Zeus not James Potter. He is the magical son of James Potter. He is also the Great Grandson of Poseidon and the Herald of Hades (Because he's the Master of Death). This gives him all three powers of the Big Three. He does not possess Hercules strength, but he is stronger than average humans. He has rapid healing factor, weather and storm control, water control, magic, necromancy and Ice.

There will be a slight crossover with Clash of the Titans as I will use some of the monsters from the movies in this story.

**Chapter 3: Luke's Return**

Percy was walking with Grover and Annabeth who was showing Tyson around.

"This is where we sleep. There are twelve cabins. Each one is named after the twelve Olympians." Percy said they walk past the cabins.

The sound of a flute was being played filled their ears as a beautiful melody could be heard.

"Is that Apollo?" Tyson asks eagerly.

"No, that would be Theseus, he likes to play the flute."

"Theseus is here."

"Not that Theseus. A new Theseus. The Son of Zeus. He's quiet the Hero." Annabeth said in annoyance.

"Awesome." Tyson said.

"Well look who we have here. The one quest wonder squad. Looks like Seaweed Brains has a new brother; and I can tell he has his daddy's eyes. Well 'eye'." Clarisse said as she mocks the four of them.

"Knock it off Clarisse." Grover said in what appeared to be an intimidating voice.

"You know the timing has to be interesting. I mean you got to wonder, if Poseidon thought he needed another son to you know, represent."

"Knock it off Clarisse." Theseus said as he made his way up to them. "Don't be jealous because Percy has a better father than you."

"Whatever." Clarisse said as she shoves her way to the mess hall.

"I can handle her." Percy said in reassurance to Theseus.

"But I can't stand her." Theseus replies.

"No one likes her. She bully's her way to get what she wants."

"Come on Percy, it's been awhile since you and I have trained together." Theseus says as he grabs a couple of blades and hands one to Percy.

"Can I join?" Tyson asks eagerly.

"No." Everyone says.

Theseus swings his celestial bronze sword at Perseus who blocks with his own.

* * *

"Theseus and Percy are fighting." Someone shouted.

Large crowds of demigods rushed to the small area where Theseus and Percy were dancing around each other with sword in hand.

They knew this wasn't a serious fight. However whenever Theseus train with Percy it was a sight to behold.

Theseus attacks Percy with grace that made many in the audience hold their breath at how fast Percy and Theseus were attacking each other. While Theseus was faster, Percy was better skilled.

"That's enough, come on, to lunch all of you." Chiron called after Theseus attempts to trip Percy but resulted in Percy giving a hard blow to Perseus causing him to block with his sword.

The two back away and handed their swords to Grover who looks confused for a moment before he walked off and put the swords away.

* * *

Percy was looking at Tyson who was eating a mountain of food and drinking all the drinks.

"So you're the big shot around here, right? I mean you saved the world and stuff." Tyson said between his bites.

"Yeah you can say that." Percy replied.

"Hey they put peppers in yours. Are you going to eat that?"

"Go ahead." Percy said as Tyson grabs Percy's plate and piles it on his now empty plate.

"Is he messing with me?" Percy asks Theseus.

"I think he's merely hunger." Theseus replies eating some grapes. He grabs his nector and drinks it.

"Not him, I mean Poseidon. Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? I mean he gives me a half-brother? A Cyclops, come on."

"I think the politically correct term is 'occularly impaired' and a half-brother is better than nothing." Grover said.

"I like having a brother. Dad was cool to bring me here."

"Wait a minute, dad, dad brought you here?"

"Yeah, I was up in the woods upstate, one day this trident shows up over my head and then it started to move south." Tyson says.

"So you followed it. You followed it here."

"It glowed."

At that moment the tables began to jerk causing the plates and goblets to shake. This repeated again and again until Clarisee said "We got barrier action."

Harry grabs his Harpe and the Spear of Triam and rush to the archery field.

"It's cool, the barrier is holding." Grover said.

'_No, the barrier is breaking.'_

"That is so awesome." Clarisse said as the barrier glowed blue.

The barrier glowed blue once again, before shattering into a million pieces. Running towards them was five machine bulls with glowing red eyes.

"Colchis Bulls." Annabeth said as she backs away in fright.

"Run." Grover said. The campers all panic and ran away from the charging bulls.

Theseus steps forward and swings a celestial bronze bolas cutting the legs of the lead bull. Causing it to fall down.

Chaos soon reigned across the campers as the bulls revealed they could ignite fires causing many buildings to erupt in flames.

Theseus kills the bull on the ground before rushing toward and throwing his Spear of Triam at the bull in the rear. The spear cut through the mechanic bull like a hot knife through butter; killing the bull.

Bringing up his shield, Theseus hides behind it as two of the bulls ignite fires at him.

"I got this." Clarisse said as she runs up and jumps on one of the bulls back. The bull thrust around trying to get her off.

Finally the bull tosses Clarisse off causing her to fly into a building before landing on the ground with a loud thud. The bull charged causing Clarisse to back away in fear. Tyson leaps in front of Clarisse and grabs the bulls horns.

Percy watch as the Colchis Bull set his half-brother on fire. When the fire stops, Tyson appeared with smoking clothes.

"Bad bull." Tyson replies. Theseus appears and cuts the bull in its mid-section. The Colchis bull let out a wail of pain before Theseus stabs the bull in the neck causing it to fall on the ground dead.

"Percy." Annabeth said, Theseus turns around and sees Percy getting drag by the last remaining Colchis Bull.

"Annabeth, take a team to Thalia's Tree. The rest of you put out these fires, and see to the injury." Theseus says as he takes off after Percy.

He arrives just in time to see Percy flinging his sword into the mouth of the bull causing it to explode. Theseus sheathe his weapons and runs towards Percy and helps him up.

"Damn it you guys, do you have any idea how hard Colchis Bulls are to come by?" A voice said to them. They turn around to see a figure walking toward them.

Theseus and Percy both drew their swords at the person they had trouble believe was standing before.

"Maybe next time you both decide to drown someone, you first make sure he's not a demigod who can swim."

"Luke?" Percy said.

"What are you doing here?" Theseus demands holding onto Harpe as Percy unleash Riptide.

"Turns out you both aren't the only half-bloods that are hard to kill. You know the prophecy."

Theseus felt a sense of dread inside of him. He hated Prophecy's. He watches as he put a vial into his pocket.

"What prophecy, what are you talking about?"

"You both don't know? Huh. Well you should add that to the long list of things your buddy Chiron hasn't shared with you. Chiron, Mr. D. all the other Gods. They don't care about us. To them we're just kids, a bunch of pawns meant to be push around. I'm not the only Demigod who thinks so. Just think about it. I'll stay in touch." Luke promises before pulling out a strange object and disappearing in a green mist.

Theseus helps Percy up and they walk towards Thalia's tree.

* * *

Chiron was there as was half the camp.

"Is the three, is she dead?" Grover asks.

"No, but dying." Chiron replies.

"Who would do this?" Annabeth asks.

"Luke poisoned the tree." Theseus says as he walks up with Percy.

"Percy." Annabeth says running up to him and embracing him in a hug.

"Luke figures without the tree protective barrier, there will be enough Demi-Titans out there to get him what he wants." Theseus says leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

"And that would be what exactly?" Clarisse demands.

"Our annihilation Ms. La Rue." Chiron replies as he takes a sample of the poison.

"Everyone, we are going to need a guard detail to patrol the perimeter." Mr. D. says out loud.

* * *

Theseus and Percy were walking towards Chiron ignoring the many campers removing the rumble around them.

"How's the antidote coming along?" Theseus asks Chiron.

"Slowly." Chiron replies adding more ingredients to the vial.

"This isn't the best time, but there something Luke said to us. About a Prophecy."

Chiron paused at what he was doing. Clearly taken back by this set of news.

"Knolwedge isn't always power, sometimes it's a curse."

"That is something I have been aware of for a long time. However, we need to know." Theseus says.

"I'm also worried that I may not be prophecy worthy." Percy added.

"Come with me." Chiron said after a few moments of silence.

"We have Hercules' Bow, the necklace of Harmonia, Golden Apple of Discord. Over three millennia's of gods and demigods and we don't have a single antidote that can cure Thalia's tree." Annabeth said as she looks at her Deity-Pad at all the objects they knew of or were in possession of.

"Persephone did come up with Miracle-Gro. Maybe we can try that." Grover said.

"That's it." Annabeth replies showing Grover her discover.

"That is not going to cure Thalia's tree so much as get us all killed. Me in particular." Grover said out loud as he looks at what Annabeth showed him.

"It's perfect. It's exactly what we need. I'm taking this to Mr. D." Annabeth said as she takes off with Grover behind her, giving every ounce of protest he could muster to change her mind.

"I was hoping I could spare you both this bit of information awhile longer, but perhaps its for the best. I know how much you hate Prophecies, Harry but you and Percy should go inside, up towards the attic. There you will find the answers you seek. Then we will talk, assuming of course your still sane." Chiron replies.

For the first time in almost a year, Harry was called by his real name. Harry and Percy both walk up the stairs in silence before coming across the attic. The candies lit up like magic as they approach and they turn to see a skeleton woman sitting in a chair that came to life with glowing blue eyes.

"I am the Spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo; slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."

"I understand there is a prophecy referring to a child of the eldest gods?" Harry said. He knew choosing the rights words always got the right response.

"Aye, but first to know this prophecy you must first learn of the past. Long ago, before our time, before the rise of the Gods and Olympus. The Titans ruled the world. Lead by Kronos, a being so evil he devoured his own children. Only the youngest children manage to escape. Zeus. He would then go on to free his fellow Olympians, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. Zeus would then go on to free his uncles, the Hundred Hands, and the Elder Cyclops. Together, with some Titan allies, they would fight the Titans for a hundred years before they finally were able to drive the Titans back and defeat Kronos and the Typhon. They cut Kronos into a million pieces, sealing his body inside an ancient casket powerful enough to contain him. They then sent his remains to the depths of Tartarus. However, Kronos is destined to rise again, to exact his vengeance on Olympus and the world. Only the children of the Eldest Gods can defeat him. These children shall be our salvation or the cause of our destruction. The rise of Kronos begins when the Lightning Thief attempts to steal the fleece from the Son of the Sea. The Half-Blood children of the eldest gods shall reach twenty against all odds and see the world in endless sleep; the evil soul, curse blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze."

Harry and Percy both walked down and met with Chiron who stood there waiting for them.

"Well?"

Percy repeated what the Oracle said before asking the most obvious question.

"Is there any chance at all that I'm not the one in prophecy."

"The Oracle refers to a living child of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. You both are the only living half-blood heir of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The prophecy could mean only either one of you."

"The oracle referred to the children of the three eldest gods. It doesn't say, one. It could mean anything from one individual to all three individuals." Harry said.

"That does seem to be the case now doesn't it."

"What if we destroy Olympus by not being good enough to save it?" Percy asks.

"That does seem to be the question now doesn't it."

* * *

"It's completely out the question." Mr. D. said as he walks into his office with Annabeth and Grover behind him.

"If you could just listen to me."

"I am listening. You want to go on a quest. Oh it must be Thursday."

"I'm serious, I'm absolutely sure that this is going to work." Annabeth said.

Mr. D. sets his wine bottle down and looks at the glass with water in it.

"It was such a good year." He mumbles.

"The Golden Fleece can heal any living person and thing; including Thalia's tree. We heal the tree, we restore the barrier around the camp." Annabeth says as she gives Mr. D. her Deity Pad.

"I'm surprise you want to go along with this Mr. Undershirt."

"Underwood."

"Whatever, I mean every satyr who has gone after the Fleece as died."

"Right, I mentioned that to her." Annabeth gives Grover a nudge in the back. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take for the good of the camp." Grover said knowing it was better to stay on Annabeth's happy side.

"Look, the last I heard, the Golden Fleece is within the Sea of Monsters, what the humans call the Bermuda Triangle. It's a place not only a satyr should be afraid of, but every Demigod should be wary of. So the answer is no. I'm sorry Annabelle."

"Annabeth."

"Whatever, it's a terrible idea."

* * *

Author Notes: Not much to go on here, but things will be different from the movies from now on. I have read the books and watch the movies. I will be writing in between both books and movies.

The Spear of Triam is from the movies Wrath of the Titans. I gave it to Harry because he's the only one who has the power of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Harpe is a legendary and mythical sword that the original Perseus received from Zeus to defeat Medusa.

Expect a new chapter from Spellbound soon.

As always please leave your reviews and any suggestions you might have.


End file.
